I Didn't Even Think You Liked Me
by gremlin2318
Summary: This story takes place during the episode Human Traffic. It brings our favorite couple much closer much sooner than actually happened on the show. The first chapter takes place mid-episode, and the second chapter after the episode.
1. Chapter 1

Story: I Didn't Even Think You Liked Me

Summary: This story is an M rated piece of Densi fantasy fluff that brings our favorite couple much closer much sooner than it happened on the show. This takes place during the episode Human Traffic about mid-episode. For it to work you have to imagine that Deeks actually did go recover at the safe house for a bit and that it took awhile to get the information they needed off of the drug dealer's phone.

Rating: M for sexual content and language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything NCIS LA. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

* * *

 **I Didn't Even Think You Liked Me**

Deeks has washed up and is taking a moment to finally breathe as he tries to address his burns, when suddenly an uneasy feeling returns. He thinks he sees a shadow pass by the window. His mind first goes to Hetty, before dismissing the diminutive force as being too small to have cast the shadow. As he hears a pick in the lock, he reaches across the table for his gun.

"Don't shoot! It's Kensi!" Kensi calls out as she opens the door and appears in the kitchen of the safe house.

"Jesus Kensi! What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaims, nerves fried.

Taking in his rough appearance, though with an appreciation for the muscular chest and arms that are exposed, she explains, "You seem like a bit of a loner Deeks, and you're in a bad spot. I'm here to make sure you know we have your back. That's what our team does."

Still jittery, he questions, "You're sure you weren't followed? Does Hetty know you're here?"

"I know how to do my job Deeks," she informs him slightly annoyed. "And no, Hetty gave us a few hours off while our techs get information off Lazik's dealer's phone. I respect Hetty, but I don't always feel the need to tell her everything."

"Really, because I feel like anybody who comes across her would tell her anything she wants to know," he jokes. "As long as you're here, do you happen to know how to make this stop stinging?" he questions gesturing and turning slightly to show her a nasty burn on his back as he glances from the open First Aid kit on the counter back up to her. She doesn't miss that his gaze lingers at the deep v in her shirt where she probably has one too many buttons undone, and a warmth spreads through her.

After doing some research on her phone to brush up on her first aid skills, she gets to work pulling ointments and bandages from the kit. "This Lazik guy is pure evil and hardcore. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, this is one of the biggest undercover ops I've been on, if not the biggest. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty f#$%ing scared, but I'm going to fight like hell to get this asshole. I've just got to make it to tomorrow," he shares letting the delicate fingers administering to his wounds soothe and calm him.

"There, all done," she says smoothing out the last bandage. "You should get some rest."

"Listen, I'm not hitting on you," he prefaces, "but these aren't really comfortable and I haven't figured out how I'm going to get them off," he explains his predicament patting his jeans.

"C'mon," she says leading the way to the bedroom. "No jokes. This remains purely professional," she instructs.

He unbuttons and unzips the jeans pulling them down as far as he can standing, before sitting on the bed and shimmying them the rest of the way to his knees. She keeps her eyes averted as she crouches before him to help pull them off the rest of the way. He doesn't avert his eyes when her position allows him to see down her shirt and catch a glimpse of the top of a smooth breast in a light blue bra.

As she tosses his jeans to the side, she stands and looks back toward him sooner than intended. Her gaze lands on his lap and she notices his hardening cock making a noticeable bulge in his boxer briefs.

Embarrassed, he apologizes, "I've been under for awhile and I haven't been with anyone since things started getting hairy."

"I get it." She tries to play it cool even as she feels her cheeks flush. "Get some sleep and I'll see you when this comes to a head. Ahh, bad choice of words. I'm going to go. We'll be in touch. Good luck!" she sputters turning quickly for the door.

"Thanks, you too. It's kind of comforting to know Bad Ass Blye can get flustered," he teases.

"I'm not flustered," she calls out behind her.

"Are too," he objects.

"Ah screw it," escapes her lips as a huffed mumble as she turns around unbuttoning her shirt. She'll show him flustered.

"What? what's happening?" Deeks asks bewildered as her shirt falls open revealing the light blue bra holding the perky, round breasts.

"I'm giving you a reason to make it to tomorrow," she replies walking to him and straddling his legs.

"This doesn't seem at all professional," he teases. "We're going to be partners," he reminds her in a more serious tone that this could be a bad idea even as he's pulling her into his lap and running his hands up her arms.

"I'm not great at keeping partners," she informs huskily. She intends to latch her lips to his inviting neck or his strong shoulder, but when he grips her ponytail and crushes her lips to his, she doesn't resist. As he drags her shirt down her arms she opens her mouth to him. His tongue sends electric currents through her and she rocks her hips against him. She can feel him harden further through her jeans.

He removes her bra, leans her back, and brings his lips to a peak already hard and waiting for him.

"Mmmm," she cries out as his tongue and lips tease and tantalize. She lets him give attention to the other breast before pushing herself off of him ordering, "Get comfortable."

"Lose the pants," he returns equally demanding as he gingerly maneuvers into a comfortable position on the bed. She does as requested and retrieves a condom from her bag before returning to the bed and carefully positioning herself above him. Hands and lips frantically explore. His full erection presses against her wet underwear.

"More," she insists as his strong arms hold her above him and he maneuvers a breast back into his mouth.

"Deeks," she pants. "Should I call you Deeks or Marty? I plan to be calling out your name," she informs him squirming as his fingers slip into her underwear.

"You have a lot of confidence in a half dead guy," he teases. "Deeks is good. Everyone calls me Deeks."

"Oh, I'll get there, even if I have to do it myself. Sometimes I need to forget for a bit," she shares.

Deeks thinks this may be the first time he's seen Bad Ass Blye even a little bit vulnerable.

She removes his underwear and tosses him the condom to put on while she removes her own. She straddles him again and maneuvers him into position, both of them shaking and dripping with anticipation.

"Oh God that's good," Deeks compliments as she sinks down on him enveloping him in wet, tight bliss.

"Yeah," Kensi agrees rocking a bit to enjoy the feel of him inside her.

He bucks up in response.

"Let me know if this hurts at all," she says considerate of his injuries.

"Any pain will be worth it," he assures her as his hands on her hips help guide her as she slides up and down at an easy pace leaning back slightly. He slides a hand around to her lower abdomen and glides a thumb down to rub and press on her clit making her eyes squeeze shut as her muscles clench around him.

Still mystified that his new, hot partner is riding him in an NCIS safe house he comments, "I didn't even think you liked me."

"I'm not sure I do," she admits honestly, settling with him as deep as he can go in this position. Her hips rotate in a circular motion to keep the friction and pleasure going. "I don't mind this," she compliments leaning forward carefully and running her hands over his abdomen and chest. "Or these," she adds as they adjust to change position slightly and she leans further over him to massage his shoulders and biceps. Automatically she begins to move again and he does what he can to keep up. "I umm... I might find you amusing and entertaining in certain moments." From the way she's babbling, he's pretty sure she's enjoying him in this particular moment, so he speeds up his movements.

"Oh Deeks, that's good, right there," she encourages straining to take in every ounce of pleasure as they move together. She slides her hands under his butt to help him drive into her.

"Kensi, Kensi, Are you close?" he asks eagerly, feeling like they are coming undone.

"Think so," she responds feeling like she could ride this wave forever, or go over the edge at any second.

"I'm going to need you to come for me," he tells her fervently as he pushes into her with force, then holds them still as he captures her lips.

His words send a gush of juices flowing from her. Deeks can feel her losing it and thrusts a few more times snaking a hand between them to rub her clit again and help her finish.

"Oh Deeks, Deeks! Yes!," she exclaims shattering around him. His lips tug on her top one as he continues to pump riding out his own wave of pleasure shortly after hers begins.

Her arms are as shaky as her legs, but she holds herself up so she doesn't irritate any of his injuries. She opens her eyes to find his still cinched shut in ecstasy. He grunts and groans twitching a few more times within her before sighing, "So damn good."

She brings her lips to his for a sweet kiss that surprises both of them before she lifts herself off of him. She gathers her clothes and disappears into the bathroom. When she returns with trashcan in hand for him to deposit the condom, she is dressed except for her shirt is still unbuttoned and she's missing socks. Deeks feels his cock twitch and forces himself to think of Hetty and his mom to lock it down.

"Now who's flustered," she ribs when he can't take his eyes off of her or stop thinking about what they just did together causing his erection to grow. "You're going to have to take care of that yourself. Hetty and the guys will get suspicious if I don't show up in about 20 minutes smelling like Taco Loco. We'll call you when we have a plan," she informs him turning to business even though the way he's looking at her has her hot and bothered and as ready as he is for round two.

"I um,...I don't know what to say," Deeks stammers to find the right parting words. "Thanks for the motivation. It definitely put me in a better mindset even if it's going to make our partnership quite interesting."

"It was good for me too," she assures him with a smile. She can't quite fathom that she just had one of the best sexual experiences of her life with a guy she barely knows or likes, not to mention that he's supposed to be her new partner.

"Good enough to consider another go?" he asks hopefully.

"Maybe," she responds. "Just make it back from this op first."

"Promise me tonight and I'll make it back Fern," he propositions.

"Fine," she huffs feigning annoyance even though she's completely turned on by this conversation. "Don't do anything stupid. I have a feeling I'm going to need a release tonight."

* * *

Thank you for reading my occasional dip into the M rated pool. This one was definitely inspired by TornadoMoose's missed opportunities. It started out as a one-shot, but now I have ideas for a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** I didn't Even Think You Liked Me

 **Chapter 2:** A Good Partner Afterall

 **Rating: M for sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything NCIS LA. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This is an M rated piece of Densi fluff that brings our favorite couple much closer much sooner than it actually happened on the show. This chapter takes place after the episode Human Traffic.

* * *

 **A Good Partner Afterall**

Worried, she tails him to a bar unnoticed. She waits outside for ten minutes, debating with herself whether or not it's a good idea, before going in.

"Hey," she gently interrupts his thoughts. "Not what I expected you to be drinking," she continues nodding to the coffee in his hands.

"I only drink alcohol when I'm in a good state of mind. Family history," he explains.

So the cocky, jokester does have a responsible bone in his body she thinks. While this revelation makes him more likable to her, it also reminds her that she is pissed at him.

"Why the hell didn't you call us before you went to Lazik?" she questions with vehemence.

"One of his guys called me. I couldn't take the chance of him getting away."

"That's crap," Kensi responds not buying it. "You're part of a team now," she explains signaling the bartender and buying them a beer, "so you can drink one of these with me and I'll be here to make sure it's just one."

* * *

"So you and Traynor?" Kensi probes cautiously as he begins a second beer seemingly in a better place than he was a half hour ago and she nurses hers. She's not sure how she feels about this revelation.

"We had chemistry. She was a good person and a good cop. We were partners." After a pause he adds with a cheeky smile, "With privileges, I guess." Turning serious he assures her, "I didn't lie to you. Jess and I cooled things off when our case started getting hot."

"I'm sorry Deeks. I recently lost my partner too," she reveals quietly as she lays a comforting hand on his arm accepting his explanation, and sympathizing with his loss and heartache.

"Thanks, you want to get out of here?" he suggests hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll drive, but tonight's it. I think you may make a good partner after all."

* * *

Once inside his apartment they are immediately drawn to each other. Hands paw and grab at clothes as lips kiss, peck, and nip. They make their way to his bedroom and shed their pants before landing on the bed. He's more agile than he was earlier that afternoon and he takes pleasure in kissing his way down her body.

"Shit Deeks!" she exclaims when he mouths at her center through her underwear. Her legs clench around his head and she tries to draw him in closer. Soon he wants more and he slides her panties down. Her legs fall open in anticipation. He slides his tongue between her folds and around her clit before leaving her wanting as he goes to get a condom.

After rolling on the condom, he surprises her by placing his head between her legs again. His hands massage her thighs as his tongue works her into a frenzy.

"Deeks, get inside me," she insists breathily, tugging at his hair.

"If we're going to be partners, you're going to need to learn patience," he goads giving her a long lick and then sucking on her clit. "Patience is a virtue Ms. Blye, especially for what I plan to do to you tonight."

She's not sure if that's a warning or a promise. Usually she can't stand men who talk too much especially during sex, but his talk is amusing and the way he's challenging her is making her hotter and more worked up.

He slides a finger inside her, and then a second working in tandem with his mouth. Her "Ohing" and praises to God and him on each wave of pleasure as she's taken over the edge dissolve Deeks's willpower. He swiftly removes his fingers and positions himself at her entrance. As she continues to orgasm, he buries himself deep and with force taking her higher and causing her to do something she almost never does. "Fuck!" she cries as her body is rocked with an intense pleasure she didn't know existed.

Deeks can't contain himself and makes strong, purposeful strokes.

With each thrust as she emits squeaky moans that she's never heard herself make before, she has one coherent thought; which is, this guy has the ability to get her to loosen up.

Deeks comes panting her name as he continues to rock his body in time with hers to prolong his release. He places kisses along her collarbone as he softens within her. After catching his breath he asks, "Is it just me, or are we really good together?"

"We are good together, but unfortunately I've discovered that all of the things that make you a good lover are going to make you a good partner," she explains squirming out from under him.

He catches her arm and pulls her back onto the bed. "Well then we better make the most of tonight," he suggests running his hand down her back. "I have more skills to reveal," he promises nipping at her neck.

Her inner walls are already fluttering with anticipation. "You game for getting a little more adventurous?" he asks retrieving a new condom. He figures she will be since she's the one that began this dalliance.

"Whatcha got in mind?" she wonders with a sexy smile.

"Getting on all fours," he divulges.

Even though she hasn't had great experiences with this position in the past she's willing to try it with him. He runs his hand over her back again as he rejoins her on the bed. He lets his hands wander to her thighs and up to her bottom massaging gently. As his hands and kisses caress her back again, she leans down on her elbows and spreads her legs in a more frog like position. Deeks delves a finger into her opening to prepare her before guiding himself back into her sweet heat.

As they push and pull together it occurs to Kensi how well they work as a team. The sex isn't about him or her, but about how well they work together. It's different from most of what she's experienced in the past.

He presses his chest to her back as they both near the peak. His strokes aren't as long or deep now. They're able to build up a delicious, slow burn and stay just on the edge. That is until Kensi can't take it anymore and needs more friction. She lowers herself to the bed with one leg straight and one bent as she rolls a bit to her side. Deeks follows her and begins with deeper, more forceful thrusts driving her into the bed giving her what she craves. She moans as she grinds her hips into the sheets. She reaches back and grips his thigh as he reaches around and takes over stimulating her clit. Deeks grunts a few times as he's carried over the edge into bliss. He continues rubbing her clit and sucks on her shoulder bringing her into ecstasy shortly after.

When Deeks is able to move, he rolls her over and kisses her languidly. She wraps a leg over his thigh and lets it continue longer than she knows she should. When she starts to want him again, she knows it's time to go. "I've got to go. I'll pick you up at 8:00 to get your car. We never speak of this. Today never happened," she lays out the rules as she searches for her clothes.

"Make it 7:30 and I'll buy breakfast partner," Deeks offers.

* * *

Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I have some notes for fics on the season finale and for my season 10 premier prediction. I will probably get around to those once I'm done teaching for the year in two weeks.


End file.
